


One Chapter Ends

by FanFicAddict7



Series: Sign of the Times [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter smokes, Harry falls out of love, Post-War, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Harry and Ginny end, but maybe it wasn't that sudden





	One Chapter Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This two part work is based off of Sign of the Times by Harry Styles:  
> https://youtu.be/qN4ooNx77u0

Harry and Ginny had been together for quite some time. It had been a good relationship, healthy. And a healthy relationship wasn’t something Harry ever expected, given his past. But something felt different. He wasn’t sure when it started. He supposed it started small, less good night kisses before going to bed, less sex, less communication. It’s not like there was a fight to start all of this. Sure, maybe some of it was their work schedule. Between Harry’s Auror missions and Ginny’s quidditch schedule, they began to see less and less of each other. Then the kids came along, and between James’s Junior Quidditch League, Lily’s nature club, and Albus’s art school, they saw each other even less. Harry didn’t realize how bad it had gotten until he was getting drinks with Ron.

“How’s Ginny?” Ron looked casual as he took a swig of his beer.

“Um, good, I guess?” Harry definitely didn’t sound sure.

“You guess? Aren’t you married to her? When was the last time you even spoke to each other?”

“Honestly,” Harry paused to think, “I don’t remember. I think she said ‘bye’ as I left this morning.” He ran his hand through his dark hair. “We don’t exactly talk a lot these days. When we do, it’s about work schedules or the kids’ schedules. I can’t remember the last we had sex either.”

“Okay, first of all, as her brother, I didn’t need to hear the last part. Second of all, that doesn’t sound good, mate.” Harry pulled out a muggle cigarette and lit it. “When did that start?”

“Huh?”

“Smoking, when did that start?”

“I don’t know, a year ago, a year and a half? I usually smoke with the other Aurors and some of the field healers or when I hang out with Malfoy.” He took a drag before offering it to Ron, who declined.

“Hermione would kill me.”

The rest of guys night went well, both men catching up. Harry went home and went to bed without so much as a word with Ginny. 

Harry’s marriage continued to deteriorate and he found solace in confiding in Malfoy, who was now a widower and understood losing someone you loved, and also never treated Harry like The Savior. The friendship with the son of the man responsible for so much of the Weasley’s pain put even more strain on the marriage. A few months after Harry’s meeting with Ron it was supposed to his and Ginny’s anniversary. Instead of flowers and reservations, it was filled with tears and the serving of divorce papers. 

“I’m sorry, Harry, but we haven’t been married for a long time.” Harry, in shock, apparated to Malfoy’s, tears streaming down his face. 

“It’s over. It’s actually over,” was all he could articulate. 

“It’ll be ok, Potter.” Malfoy led the other man inside, depositing him on the couch so he could make tea. It was a long time coming, but the chapter of Harry’s life that included Ginny beside him had come to a close.


End file.
